


The Hermit's Lover

by andeesareeverywhere



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Soul-Searching, Tarot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andeesareeverywhere/pseuds/andeesareeverywhere
Summary: Many things change after the war. People, cities, relationships...That's what Muriel fears the most. Will things change between him and the apprentice? Will he go back to being alone in his hut forever?
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	The Hermit's Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic on Archive and I would appreciate constructive criticism! Please let me know you're thoughts and corrections in the comments. I hope you enjoy this (Male) Apprentice x Muriel fan-fiction! 

Amongst a sea of grass and blue petals, a lonely bear stood up to the stars. I knew this place, this was the Kokhuri burial site. This is where Khamgalai died under the hand of Lucio. This was the land where Muriel was born. As I approached the large animal, it became clear the Hermit arcana had somehow shown me this vision. The Hermit reached out from its dark grey coat towards the sky. It’s lantern cast aside the large claws stretched against a fountain of bright colors. The night had parted to welcome the aurora, yet the bear still looked with deep sadness, a longing. 

I woke with a start after that, drowned in a pool of sweat around me. I had been reliving that dream for about a month after the Vesvusia War. I’m glad I was having these visions rather than Muriel. He already had a hard time sleeping. I looked beside me on the small cot where my love slept peacefully. It was still deep into the night. However, there was no way I would be falling back to sleep after getting the cryptid message. 

Quietly, I maneuvered around my sleeping love, softly moving across the small forest hut to sit beside the fire where Inanna lay. “Hello, pretty girl,” I greet watching as the wolf rose her head to acknowledge my presence before slumping her head back down onto her paws. I carded my hand through the messy grey fur, it had been a while since I started living with Muriel. I should go see Asra soon, they must be getting lonely without my cooking. Just as gently as I had moved to Inanna, I moved to the small kitchen towards the other side of the room, preparing the day’s breakfast. 

As the morning’s sun rose, I scribbled my farewell on a scrap of paper, leaving it on the beside of Muriel. ‘I am heading to Asra’s. Breakfast is on the table, Isabel.’ Pulling off my apron, I attach my corset and belt to the expanse of my waist. I set off to the familiar magic shop along the main rodes. “Asra!” I call out, knocking against the dark oak door hard enough to swing the sign beside me. I could hear a few large thuds, feet dashing down the stairs, and finally the slam of the door opening. “Isabel!” Asra explained, throwing his arms around my shoulders. 

Coming into the shop, I take off my extra inventory and set down the basket of fruit-filled scones. “I bring gifts,” I sang in a sweet voice letting the aroma of pastries cloud around the shop. With a sigh, I flopped against the cushioned seat, waiting for my master to gather their breakfast.  “So…” Asra began, sitting down in the seat opposite me. As long as I’ve lived there, I had never been one to use the brightly colored plated currently in the master magician’s hand. “I know you’re not here just to see me.” With an exaggerated gasp, I draw my hand to my chest in surprise. “I feel so attacked! Can’t I come to see my master now and again?” Asra gave me a pointed look. “Okay, you’re right. I came about a dream.” I start as I explain the detailed illusion I have been experiencing. 

“Oh, wow,” Asra said, looking over to his discarded cards I had returned to him after the war. Putting down a porcelain teacup with his extended pinky, he reached to the cards displaying three cards to symbolize past, present, and future. I reach out and flip the past card, revealing the ‘Magician’ to symbolize manifestation. Secondly, I flip the present card and reveal the ‘Star’ to symbolize a path being lit. Lastly, I flip over the ‘The World’ card to symbolize a new opportunity. 

The cards were never always direct, sometimes it’s messaged can be changed or depicted wrongly. However, these cards gave numerous outcomes. The cards specifically pulled were surrounded by mystery. “Well, it looks like you should be ready for an adventure,” Asra stated, coughing slightly in discomfort. I look up to the pale magician with scrunched eyebrows, obviously drowned in worry. “Have you told Muriel?” I shake my head no slowly. I didn’t have to look at the master magician. I knew his face would tell me what I didn’t want to hear.  _ Tell him.  _

The clock was the only thing to be heard from the silence we emitted. That was until Asra cleared his throat. “By the way, How’re you guys doing? Anything exciting happens?~” Asra cooed, obviously illuding to private intimacy. In reality, nothing had been progressing with us. There were no more monsters, no more battles. Yet, our lives flooded with the shrowded mystery of our pasts. I knew Muriel felt the loss of Khamgalai deeper than ever. It has been almost a year since the battle at the Kokhuri graves. It wasn’t the right time to continue yet. 

“No. But I doubt you need to know everything, Mr. soon-to-be Devorak.” I instigate back, swallowing down the pink flush appearing on my face. Asra broke into a stutter, slightly choking on the strawberry scone he’d been nibbling on. “You know these pastries are outrageously good!” The white-haired magician tried to change the subject. I broke into a grin. “Julien can come downstairs and taste them too!” I loudly exclaim to get my point across. It was always funny to see Asra fumble over their words to conceal his obvious attraction. There was a large drop against the floor upstairs, where the good doctor had in no doubt been hiding away. 

Pushing me out of the shop, Asra shooed me away to devour the rest of the fruit puffs I had left there. When I lived at the shop for a short while, I had made breakfast for the magic-user every day. I had gotten used to feeding such a big appetite and didn’t make much of a difference when I moved in with Muriel. I had always found insecurity within my body, I was much softer than regular girls, with thicker thighs and a somewhat average height. I still felt it now sometimes, even though I’m not a child anymore I still wasn’t comfortable within my proportions. Muriel had never said anything directly to me about it, but I figure that is out of kindness. 

It was about two hours afternoon, a little later than I told Muriel to expect me. Walking into the hut surrounded by shrubbery, I walk in to see Muriel crouched down against the stool near the fireplace. I feared that my love was in distress or possibly upset with my late arrival. Coming closer to console him, I see a white enveloped letter in his hands. 

As I walk closer, I see the words ‘ _ Cousin’  _ written among the top of the envelope. 


End file.
